Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 9
Chapter 9 — Mischief, Mythical, Disaster Fortulose Manor If you see a group of dead trees at Route 9, walk into it, and you will see a gate, enter it. You will then notice that this gate is in a decrepit state with nobody inside it, just walk through the gate and you will enter a very spooky place called Fortulose Manor. Due to this place being a haunted manor, there are no trainers or NPCs on this place. Outside |- |- |Item100%=}} |- |Item100%=}} |- |Item100%=}} |- |Item100%=Miracle Seed}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Light Clay}} |- |- }} |- }} |- You can catch the rare Pokémon -- Feebas here, it can evolve into Milotic by trading while holding a Prism Scale which you will soon be able to get it at Anthian City. Inside |- |- |Item5%=Chilan Berry}} |- |Item5%=Spell Tag}} |- |Item5%=Spell Tag}} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- All of the wild Pokémon inside here are -type Pokémon with the exception of Rattata. There is also a special Pokémon here that can be obtained by clicking Purple Candles that has a chance to appear on any candles in the manor which is Litwick. Catching Rotom This place has a special encounter which is Rotom, a dual / -type Pokémon. To encounter it, the player must "chase" Rotom throughout the mansion's rooms. First, you have to go to the music room, a room with a jukebox inside, you will see that the jukebox is flashing, click it and you will start a chase with Rotom. Then after that, you will have to go back and forth, going into all of the rooms and click the electronic appliances that Rotom have possessed. You can go to 1/F by opening the red book in a bedroom, then press the green button inside it, and the wardrobe will suck you into it and spits out on an identical room on 1/F. You can go back to G/F by just falling down the broken stairs, you can access 2/F by going out of the rightmost door on 1/F, then you can climb up a slope in the balcony to access the 2/F. Once the player clicks all of them, head to the Game Boy in the bedroom on 1/F and save your game and turn off Autosave! Click on the Game Boy, which makes you go inside of the Game Boy. Walk to the front of the Pokémon Tower, where Rotom will appear and battle you. Use your Pikachu to fight it, and the player is forced to use the move Thunder, since all other moves have no more PP left. After that, the player is sent out of the Game Boy with Rotom, then a real battle starts. |- |- |- }} |- Grove of Dreams The Grove of Dreams is a large valley, consisting of lush grass and small pools of water. If the player has obtained the Old Rod they can fish in the small pool to the right of the small tree. In this pool, the player can only fish , which if trained to level 20, evolves into , which will be useful for future gyms. You can also fish up the Very Rare Dragon-type Pokémon , but that’s only with the Good Rod. The player can additionally catch Pokémon in the tall grass of the Grove. These Pokémon include Fighting and Fairy-types such and and , but also include Bug-types such as . The player can enter the house located at the leftmost edge of the Grove, and can obtain an extremely useful held item, Leftovers, which replenishes a Pokémon's HP constantly in battle, by talking to the man inside the house in the kitchen located to the left of the entrance. |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Metronome}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Metronome}} |- |Item5%=Mental Herb}} |- |- }} |- |- }} |- Catching The Elemental Monkeys Inside the grove will see a large tree that is located in the upper left corner of the Grove. To the right, the player can climb a stone ramp and access two strange trees that appear to be made of Water and Fire respectively. If the player moves a Pokémon with a type corresponding to one of the trees to their first slot in the party, the respective elemental monkey will appear outside of its tree. If the monkey corresponding to the type doesn’t appear, go back to Route 9 and then come back or save then exit out and then come back in. The following Pokémon may appear under their respective big trees if the player has a type matching Pokémon in the first slot of his or her party. If they did not appear, exit to Route 9 and enter again. |- |- -type Pokémon}} |- }} |- |- -type Pokémon}} |- }} |- |- -type Pokémon}} |- }} |- Catching Jirachi The Mythical Pokémon Jirachi can be encountered in the Grove of Dreams. To battle the Wishmaker Pokémon, the player must find the entrance of the Wish Room. The entrance is located behind the Big Tree at the left of the Grove, which is covered up by vines. After walking up the passageway, the player must stand on the oval-shaped altar. After standing in the center of the altar, they must type the words: I wish for (anything in 1 word). After this is done, Jirachi will appear. Note that this can only be done at Night. Jirachi can only be battled once, so be sure to save before battling it. It is recommended you stock up on plenty of Dusk Balls from the Pokéball Emporium before catching Jirachi. |- |- |- |Item100%=Star Piece}} |- Route 10 Route 10 is famous for its windmill and a flower garden. It is a route connecting Route 9 and the Cragonos Mines. There is also a Sky Train Station here, where players can traverse over the mountain if they have obatined the pass. Encountering Absol As you walk along the route, an Absol will appear, jumping off a cliff and slowly approaches you, but Rival Jake and Rival Tess comes and accidentally scared it off and it fled. Then during the conversation with Rival Jake and Rival Tess, you then knew that Absol is famously known as the disaster Pokémon. Jake also states that wherever Absol is found, a disaster will surely follow. It warns anyone who will be in danger...is it here to warn us? Flower Garden & Windmill At first when you entered the route, you will notice a flower garden with a Combee keeper, talk to him and you will get a Honey! You can get Honey once per day. Slathering it on the tree in the flower garden will cause either a Teddiursa or a group of Combees to appear around the honey, click it and the battle against the Pokémon will start. There are also wild Pokémon to encounter in the flowers which one of them is Floette, as this Pokémon will be very important for something... There is a windmill here on this route which its inside is accessible. If you come inside the windmill on the other days except Friday, you might see nothing, but if you come inside this windmill on Friday, a Drifloon will appear! |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Cleanse Tag}} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Absorb Bulb}} |- |Item5%=Misty Seed}} |- |rowspan="2"|Floette |rowspan="2"| | | |Rare | |rowspan="2"| |- | | |Very Rare |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Honey}} |- }} |- |- }} |- The wild Pokémon available here are very diverse. With a lot of types. Flabébé's evolution, Floette, is available to find in the flower garden here, but it will give you a hard time when looking for the Blue Floette, the rarest Pokémon here. After you have caught all of the variations of Floette, bring them in your party and head to Route 9 and talk to her. You will now receive the Gracidea...now a Pokémon had shown up somewhere... At the end of the route, you will see a Sky Train Station which connects Route 10, Cragonos Peak, and Route 11. However, it is not available unless you have the Sky Train Pass which you can get after finishing Anthian City. So you have to go on foot through Cragonos Mines to reach Cragonos Peak and Anthian City. While Tess said she is scared of bats, Jake mentions that the Sky Train is down for now, so all of you have to get through Mt. Cragonos. They press on first, leaving the player to go through Cragonos Mines alone. |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- 09